Wicked Wiles
by Purtail
Summary: (Re-uploaded) Terra is flabbergasted when Snow White helps a wounded Hareraiser.


**Wicked Wiles**

**Summary: **Terra is flabbergasted when Snow White helps a wounded Hareraiser.

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **Um, yeah. This is just a little ficlet for fun. Not intended to be a Terra/Snow White fic in any way, but if you must look for it...

Also, I know it's too early in the game for him to have Dark Impulse. Whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. If I did, we'd DEFINITELY see Myde (a whole LOT, mind you), and...well, I think that's the only thing I would change.

**Wicked Wiles**

Terra held his Keyblade close to his chest, panting slightly. He had just done away with a dozen Unversed, and they finally stopped appearing (at least for a time).

Snow White, a girl he had met not too long ago, was trembling behind him, terrified gasps escaping her lips. "W-what were they?" she asked, but Terra ignored the question. He didn't understand the Unversed himself yet; how could he explain them to a stranger?

He shifted his weight and began to walk forward, hoping Snow White was following him. Just as he moved, however, two dark puddles formed in the grass, and creatures emerged from them.

"Unversed! Stand back!" The Keyblade Warrior ordered, hunching once again into a battle stance.

A group of Hareraisers began to swarm him, smacking him with their ears. The attacks wasn't harmful in the least – simply annoying. Terra swung his blade across their bodies, causing them to tumble back. He pursued them, striking them mercilessly multiple times. They hissed in pain, and some even disappeared back into darkness.

But as soon as some died, others would reappear and attack. It was starting to get on Terra's nerves; he powered up his weapon's gauge and unleashed his Dark Impulse command. Dark energy surrounded him like flames, and he shot forward, destroying some of the creatures in his path. He continued to charge in different directions, the Unversed completely vanishing.

After a few minutes more, all the creatures were gone. Terra stood in the middle of the field, taking a deep breath.

"It's alright now, Ms. Snow White. Come on, let's get you to safety," he said softly, extending his hand for her to take.

But she seemed focused on something else; her eyes looked through him, and onto a Hareraiser a few meters away.

When Terra glanced at the creature, he growled, "How could I have missed one?! Just one moment, I'll be done in a second."

He didn't even bother sprinting towards it; he simply walked forward, clutching his Keyblade tightly and raising it.

"Wait! Oh, please wait!" Snow White's cry made him stop and turn around.

"What?" he asked, growing a little impatient.

She raced forward, towards the Unversed. "Oh, dear! It's hurt. Please don't kill it," she begged.

Terra was completely dumbstruck. "Y-you can't be serious!" he exclaimed. "That's an _Unversed_! They're complete monsters! Killers! They have no soul to be hurt."

Snow White shook her head. "But look at the poor thing," she reasoned.

With an exasperated sigh, Terra got a closer look at the Harerasier. It _did_ look off; it was limping, and one of its ears was twisted in an extremely unnatural way. It was emitting a quiet whine.

"What do you want to do with it?" he asked curiously.

Without hesitation, she cradled it in her arms. "If you can guide me through the forest, I can find help."

Terra was unsure. What if the creature decided to attack after he left her? He knew that Unversed had no sense of feelings, but Snow White seemed convinced, and after living with Aqua for so long, Terra knew that women could be stubborn when they were sure of something.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I'm not leaving your side until I know that that thing is harmless."

She nodded, and followed him into the forest. More Unversed attacked, but seemed to avoid Snow White at all costs; it was almost as if they knew a member of their species was hurt. Terra had honestly never seen such instinctive behaviors from the Unversed. It was...odd.

When they finally reached the edge of the forest, a small cottage appeared in sight.

"Oh! We can see if they have anything!" Snow White cried cheerfully, peering down at the Hareraiser. Terra got another look at the thing; it looked worse than before. It was doomed unless they found medical supplies, and quick (though Terra wasn't sure what bandages could do for a creature of darkness...).

Terra knocked on the door and, after a few moments, a small man answered.

"Why, hello there, stranger! My name is Doc. What can I do for you?" he asked.

The Keyblade Warrior shrugged and pointed to Snow White, indicating for her to explain.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but the poor thing is hurt! I'm afraid if we wait any longer, it'll be too late!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Doc instantly moved out of the doorway, gesturing for them to come inside. "Then we better not waste any time! Happy, get the bandages! Sneezy, bring a blanket; Grumpy, the antiseptic!"

Terra blinked in surprise as more small men darted around the house, grabbing the things requested and bringing them to Doc. Just how many lived in the cottage, anyway?

One of the men, whose eyes were red with allergens and nose was close to sneezing, covered the Hareraiser with a fleece blanket. The creature seemed to cuddle around the warmth covering it; Terra had to admit the action was somewhat cute.

Two more short men, clearly complete opposites of one another, brought the medical supplies.

"This may sting a little," one of them told the Unversed, "but you'll get over it!" He then sprayed the medicine on it, hearing its displeased cries. "Aw, shaddup!" the man (whom Terra assumed was 'Grumpy') snapped.

"Shh, it's okay," the other man soothed with a smile. "Here, I'll wrap up your ear." The white bandage contrasted the dark 'fur' of the Unversed.

Terra really couldn't believe that this was happening. That was an Unversed – an enemy. Why were these people helping it? Enemies must be destroyed...right?

Still, a part of Terra did feel bad that _he_ had caused that much damage to the Hareraiser - it looked like it was in serious pain before. But now, the Unversed's facial expression changed. It almost seemed like it was..._smiling _now.

"I hope you're feeling better," Snow White murmured, leaning down to give it a kiss on its black forehead. And much to Terra's surprise, it craned its neck up and nuzzled her back.


End file.
